Christmas with a Krank
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are forced to spend Christmas day together because of the stupid alliance. Slight mentioning to other couples.


**Hey there people!! In celebration of my favourite holiday in the year, I decided to just write a little one shot. Shikamaru and Temari of course!! What else would it be??  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any associated characters. If I did, I doubt I would write FANfiction about my own Anime XD**

Shikamaru was bleeding. Clutching his right hand in his left and swearing under his breath, he shouldered open his bedroom door. He looked around; the landing of the compound was deserted. Perhaps his parents had gone out to a restaurant to celebrate the arrival of Christmas which meant he would have the house to himself for another few hours. Keeping his bleeding hand elevated, Shikamaru tramped across to the bathroom to run his finger under the tap.

He had spent the morning going over all the Nara jutsus and sharpening his weaponry hence how he got the jagged cut. It was stupid and irritating beyond belief that handling a simple kunai caused him to lose focus. He now proceeded more cautiously, sitting on his King sized bed as he groped around the pouch, searcing for some shuriken. It over an hour to completely empty and refill the pouch with fully sharpened and useful weaponry.

He got up off the bed, stretched and moved across to his desk where he began to flick through some of the many scrolls that littered the table. As he neared the bottom of the pile, Shikamaru slowed down, searching for one particular mission which he knew had shortly arrived. He remembered it catching his attention but couldn't actually remember what it said. At last he found the right one. Re-opening it, he begab to reread its contents.

_Shikamaru Nara_

_Jounin of Konohagakure_

_Cheif advisor to the Hokage_

_From the Kazekage of Sunagakure_

_Shikamaru,_

_As you know, the alliance between Suna and Konoha is strong but alliances fall with an easy slip up from either party. That is why I'm sending my sister Temari,princess of Suna, to spend Christmas day in Konohagakure. This is where you come in. To prove the alliance is real and true, Lady Tsunade agreed that Temari would spend the holidays with a clan from the village. Since you and Temari already have somewhat of an acquaintancy, we decided that you would be the best option. This works both ways. Hyuuga Hinata will spend the Christmas with my brother and I in return._

_Kind regards_

_Gaara_

_Kazekage of Sunagakure._

There was no beating around the bush with Gaara, that much was for sure. Shikamaru groaned, retying the scroll and placing it haphazardly on the desk. The monster was due to arrive any minute, and knowing Temari, she would be perfectly on time.

He had thought he knew Gaara quite well, but ever since reading the message, he had been forced to recognize that he barely knew him at all. Common sense told him that Gaara was actually kind, just short tempered. Shikamaru must have done something wrong to make Gaara seek revenge. This had to be plot to make him go insane.

After several minutes' thought, he threw the scroll into a rubbish pile and turned to face his room. It was much tidier. The only things left out of place were the other missions and the pouch which was still lying on the bed. The sound of the front door being slammed echoed up the stairs and a voice yelled "Oi! You!" Four years of being addressed thus left Shikamaru in no doubt whom the evil woman was calling; nevertheless, he did not immediately respond.

It was not until Temari bellowed "SLACKER!!" that Shikamaru got slowly ro his feet and headed down the stairs to open the door. "You took your time!" roared Temari when he finally let her pass into the warmth. "Get my bag!" Shikamaru strolled outside, hands deep in his pockets of his pants and grabbed the huge purple suitcase that was standing neatly on the porch step.

When he reached the living room, he found Temari dressed in a knee length travelling cloak with golden embroidery down the left side. Her nose was slightly red from the cold outside but she retained her look of fierce annoyance.

"I don't want to be here you know!" she said.

"What a surprise" said Shikamaru a little exasperated.

"Don't you take that tone-" began Temari in a shrill voice, but was immediately waved down by a lazy hand.

"Ok listen," he said impatiently, feeling the beginning of a headache.

"Neither of us is happy about this really dumb arrangement, but if we co-operate this once then maybe we can get through this troublesome day."

Shikamaru looked up at Temari and felt a mixture of irritation and amusement. She looked stunned. Never before had he taken the initiative and actually done something to cease their arguments before they started. He looked up at the shadowy ceiling. Less than three hours ago, he was standing in the dim light outside, playing with Asuma and Kurenai's young daughter as the snow fell around them. Not a care in the world.

_Typical. _

Temari settled herself in front of the fire and removed her jacket, allowing the snow to fall helplessly to the floor. Shikamaru could not stand standing there with nothing but bitter thoughts for company so instead, decided to sit beside the monster and pray that the heat would swallow him whole. "So what do you normally do at Christmas?" she asked as she gazed into the depths of the fire that cast red and orange glows on her face.

He merely shrugged.

"Feed the deer, eat, watch a movie, sleep."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Lets do that then." she said cheerfully, the festive spirit taking over her.

If she couldn't spend the holidays with her loved ones in Suna then she might as well enjoy herself here. She stood up and dusted herself off before finally helping Shikamaru up. They made their way bak into the hall. Shikamaru took the deer food from the cupboard under the stairs while Temari retrieved her coat from the living room. Wrapping up, the two shinobi exited the warmth of the house and trudged along the snow covered path, leaving the compound nd turning to the surrounding forest which was owned by the Nara Clan.

The journey was made in silence apart from their shallow breathing and the sound of winter. When Shikamaru deemed it prudent, he stopped in his tracks. Temari followed suit, curious as to why he was trying to make her die of hypothermia.

"The deer are weary of strangers so I suggest you try to remain quiet when we're feeding them... If that's at all possible," he said, glancing around at the thicket for any sign of movement.

Temari scowled but nodded in understanding and fell into step with him once again. Soon the sounds of scuffling hooves were heard and Shikamaru pulled her to a full stop. She watched in amazement as the stag began to approach albeit wearily. The rest of the herd remained behind, staring intently at Shikamaru as he opened the bag of food.

"Kumo" he said gently as he pulled a handful of seeds.

The deer walked slowly forward, antlers high and proud. It was clear to Temari that this stag was the leader. How ironic to name the leader 'Kumo' after his favourite thing in the world...

Cloud...

She gazed in admiration as he sniffed Shikamaru's hand and took the food, allowing Shikamaru to pet him softly. Soon the rest of the herd gathered around them, waiting patiently for their turn. Shikamaru handed her the bag of food and smiled in amusement as the youngest doe came to eat from her hand. She seemed so gently with the little creature... but she wasn't fooling him.

He has seen her turn miles of forestry to mere rubble. But still, he might as well make the most of the softer side of Temari. He wasn't going to see it again, that was for sure. When the deer had their fill, they turned slowly and began to trot away.

"Thank you for taking me with you," said Temari, somehow at peace. Shikamaru smiled slightly at her dazed expression before nodding.

She took that to mean a "thank you"... They headed back to the house and discarded their extra layer of clothing before settling down at the dinner table. Temari took a seat and watched as Shikamaru grabbed a steaming plate from the counter and returned to the table.

"Mom made dinner because she and Dad were going out," he explained as he sat down on front of her. He unwrapped the tinfoil covering the contents and revealed more than enough for both of them. Temari raised a questioning eyebrow before he continued.

"Just in case Chouji came 'round."

She laughed in return. Everyone was aware of the kind hearted Chouji's eating habits. As she began filling her plate, she decided to start a conversation.

"So how have the Konoha 12 been since I was last here?" she asked, taking a bite of the mouth watering Turkey. Yoshino Nara sure knew how to cook. Before answering, Shikamaru shovelled a spoon of mashed potatoes into his grateful mouth.

"Well, Tenten and Neji have their marriage arranged at last. Hiashi-sama was getting impatient lately and they figured Christmas would make it that more special." Temari nodded, urging him on. She hadn't visited Konoha since she was eighteen. Alot had changed in two years.

"Sakura has finally given Naruto a chance and they're currently dating. Oh and Sakura is now teaching medical jutsu at the academy." He took another bite. The sky was darkening outside as he spoke and the moon was beginning to rise.

"Kiba has his eyes set on Hinata but from what I hear, he has competition from your brother!" Temari laughed. It was true that Gaara had taken a liking to the shy Hyuuga heir but hadn't manage to conceal it. He was still adjusting to life without the tailed demon. Poor Kiba would have a run for his money.

"Shino is now head of his clan because his father died last year and Lee... well Lee is still Lee." he concluded. Temari was slightly dazed. A LOT obviously happened. In comparison everythinghad remained the same with the Suna people and their love lives.

"What about Ino and Chouji? You haven't mentioned them yet!" she pointed out, shoving an accusing finger at him. He would normally talk about them first.

"I was saving the best for last, troublesome woman!" he said, shaking his head in exasperation. Temari rolled her eyes, telling him to get on with it.

"Well last month, Ino finally opened her eyes!" he beamed. It was strange for him to show so much emotion-other than boredom of course. "She and Chouji are dating!"

Temari raised her arm in triumph. It was about frickin' time! She was wondering when Ino would see that Chouji was always there for her when she was upset or just needed some company. Dinner was spent in good spirits as they talked about trivial things like her brothers and the deer.

Apparently, Kankurou had settled down with a beautiful brunette named Yumi. A change from his womanizing past. She worked in the local wood shop and gave him great discounts on the material for his puppets. Temari couldn't have been more pleased. She liked Yumi and recognised her skills as a kunoichi of the Suna. She wasn't as good as Temari of course but she was good nonetheless.

When the meal was finished, they proceeded into the warm living room and plopped themselves down on the couch. Bellies filled to capacity, they decided on a DVD with some action. Temari insisted on watching something with some blood and goar, surprising Shikamaru in the process. It was a huge change from the sappy romance films that Ino forced himself and Chouji to endure. There remained a distance between the two as they sat on the couch, prepared to stay that way for the duration of the movie.

"You know I'm not diseased!" said Temari bitterly, eyes wide with annoyance. Shikamaru scoffed bu moved closer to her. Better to avoid an argument and several bruises. An hour late, the shinobi of Leaf and kunoichi of Sand were deep in a slumber that they would probably not wake up from until morning. Some time past when Yoshino and Shikaku entered their home after a lovely romantic dinner. They were a little surprised at the sight on the sofa.

Shikamaru had his arm around Temari, resting it lightly on her shoulder with his mouth slighty open. She, on the otherhand, had her arms folded neatly in his lap and her head resting on his chest. Shikaku chuckled lightly.

"It runs in the family." he whispered, inclining his head towards the bundle of limbs. Yoshino glared at her husband but ruined it with a smile.

"All Nara men fall for us troublesome woman," she said proudly. He merely nodded, still smirking slightly.

"We were there age when we began dating weren't we?" she asked, forehead scrunched in curiosity as she looked up at him once more.

"That must run in the family too."

They gently tiptoed up the stairs, happy that all Nara's got to spend Christmas with the one the loved (or would love)... And maybe all Sabaku's did too.

* * *

**So what do you think?? As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated. Merry Christmas everyone!! I hope you all have a good holiday!!**


End file.
